


Henry

by ComeToMeBabe, Nameless13



Category: Bedannibal - Fandom, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, little baby, parenthood by surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeToMeBabe/pseuds/ComeToMeBabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless13/pseuds/Nameless13
Summary: How Bedelia and Hannibal will handle with... "little surprise"?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to Nameless13 for huge help with this story.

They rode through the forest for a long time. There was no sign that anyone could live here. Hannibal, however, insisted that it would be for them a much safer way than driving through the city, where they may meet police patrol. After a long time they finally noticed house; it's perfect for a stop.

_"Good evening"_ Hannibal greeted the middle aged woman with brown hair in the front door, _"My name is Dante Morte and this is my wife Beatrice. We're just on our way to the hotel when our car broke down in middle the road and the cellphone reception is very poor. I was wondering if I could borrow your telephone, please?"_

_"Oh, yes of course please come in."_  woman said kindly. "Please, follow me" she told to the couple.

Hannibal glanced down at Bedelia, smiling at her victoriously. It will be quick and simple job.

_"Your house is lovely."_ Bedelia said to woman, walking next to her. She smiled in response _"Thank you very much, my husband designed the house"._

Then, unexpectedly, Hannibal attacked the brunette from behind with his tie around her neck and started to suffocating her. She struggled for air, her fingers tried to loosen the tie. Ineffectively. When a woman collapsed on the floor, they heard another voice.

_"Emma?"_

Bedelia gasped when she heard arrival of another person into the house. She stared on Hannibal - he looked at her calmly and only said: " _Talk to him and bring him to me"._

* * *

 

_"Emma?"_   - Liam Philips - the husband of Emma, called his wife, taking off his coat.

_"Hello"_  - blonde woman surprised him by appearing in front of him.

_"Hello. Who are you?"_

Nervously Bedelia stepped closer to the curious man _"I'm Beatrice, your wife's friend."_

_"Oh. I never see you before, right? I would certainly remember. Well, I'm Liam, nice to meet you Beatrice."_

Bedelia smiled at him, before she said: _"Emma is on the back of house. She will be here soon. "_

_"Allright. Can we go to the living room, instead of talking in the hall?_ "

Bedelia nodded in response. They walked together, Liam glanced a couple of times before he said to Bedelia: _"It's a little bit weird. Emma never told me about you and we never have secret, especially not about friends."_

_"Well, we just met recently...."_   She was bad in making unplanned stories. It was always Hannibal's task.

When they went into the living room, Liam said to Bedelia: _"Wait for a moment, I will go to Emma"._ Man stepped out onto the porch, he put hands on the hips and tried to call his wife again _"Emma? Are you there?"_

Unexpectedly Hannibal's hand touched Bedelia's left shoulder and softly pulled her backward. _"Stay"_  - he whispered and quietly came closer to Liam.

_"Beatrice, are you sure...”_

Liam turned around and in the same time Hannibal attacked man in the same way like his wife: from behind with his tie.

When Liam was dead, Lecter turned around to Bedelia; her eyes were wide open. _"Go inside and check the house, I don't want more... surprises.”_

* * *

 

Bedelia was walking quietly on the corridor, opening every door to check if the house is safe. She saw master bedroom, guest room and two bathrooms. She stood in front of the last door. When she opened the door, her sight caught something what she hadn't expected. Woman quickly went into the kitchen, where was Hannibal.

_„We have a problem, Hannibal”_

Man turned his attention into her: _"Something happened, Bedelia?"_

_"There is a child..."_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal washed his hands before said: _Show me"._

Bedelia opened the door, Hannibal walked into the room first and turned on the lights on bedside table to see the child more clearly.

 _"What will you do to him?"_ \- woman whispered nervously.

Hannibal without a word sat on the bed and looked at the child. Little boy woke up a few moments later. He was quite at first, but after noticed that this two people are not his parents he started to cry.

_"Hey, don't cry, it is alright"_

_"Mama?"_ \- boy cried and waited for his mother to get him. _"Maaamaaa..."_  - he take another look at the 2 grownups, tearfully.

 _"Hannibal will you stop him?"_  - Bedelia was annoyed by the sound of crying. She avoided children, they are fractious.

The boy flinched away from Hannibal's hand contact and crawled down his bed to make a run, unfortunately Hannibal move faster and caught him.

Hannibal lifted boy and he said calmly: _"You will tell me what you want? You will tell me?"_

 _"Ma...ma"_  - he responded hesitantly.

 _"You want mama? She is your mama now."_ Man handed the child to Bedelia.

 _"What?"_ \- that was all she said, accepting to carry the child. Her brain was trying to figure out why she has to play a role of  a mother for a child, whose parents just been murdered by Hannibal minutes ago.

_"We will care of him. What do you think, Bedelia?"_

_"You just murdered his parents and you want to take care of their child. What I should to think about it?"_

Unsurprised by the lack of Bedelia interest, Hannibal smiled at his former Doctor.

_"What do you expect me to do? Kill an innocent child? I am not that kind a monster, Bedelia."_

_"Who'll take care of him?"_

_"We will."_

Bedelia snorted and shook her head unhappily. _"You're gonna play this game by yourself Hannibal. Don't involve me with this. I can't be a mother to this boy..."_

 _"I know you'll do it”_   he said and he looked at the boy, who was calmly in the arms of a woman.

" _How if someone will knew that this child doesn't belong to us? You promised that you'll keep it low profile! What now? You had murdered 2 persons in a same day! And you want to play happy family."_ Bedelia said furiously while she stroked the boy's head. 

 _"No one will know, we are safe here."_ -Hannibal smiled, gently stroking the child's blond hair - _"Look, he looks like you... And he likes you..."_


End file.
